1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a mobile communication apparatus and a digital television (TV), and more particularly, to a method of linkage-viewing a TV broadcasting program between a mobile communication apparatus and a digital TV, and a mobile communication apparatus and a digital TV which enable a user to successively view a TV broadcasting program there between.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, many people are using cellular phones, and can watch TV broadcasting programs through cellular phones due to technological development of cellular phones. Since it is possible to view TV broadcasting programs using cellular phones, people can watch TV broadcasting programs anytime, anywhere, with cellular phones enabling people to view TV broadcasting programs, for example, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phones.
When a user moves to a place where a digital TV exists while he or she watches a TV broadcasting program on a DMB phone and wants to successively watch, on the digital TV, the TV broadcasting program which he or she is watching on the DMB phone, he or she must terminate, as illustrated in FIG. 1, watching on the DMB phone 110 at first and then operate the digital TV 120 manually, because a control means which can intercommunicate between the DMB phone 110 and the digital TV 120, or between the DMB phone 110 and a remote control unit 130 is not provided. That is, the user uses the remote control unit 130 or manually presses an electric power switch of the digital TV directly to turn on the digital TV if the digital TV 120 is in a status of power off. Then, the user operates a channel changeover switch (ordinarily manipulates a channel changeover switch provided in the remote control unit) to find a corresponding channel. Here, the user locates the remote control unit, and determines a corresponding channel to then manipulate the channel changeover switch. This procedure is inconvenient and time-consuming, particularly because there are a greater number of channels in a digital TV than an analog TV. Accordingly, a longer time is required for a user to successively watch the TV broadcasting program viewed on a cellular phone, on a digital TV. Therefore, the user may miss a part of the relevant program, or the TV broadcasting program may be ended to thus cause the user not to watch it any more.